


O Inevitável

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Coisas da Vida [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Destino, F/M, Gen, Menarca, Puberdade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Quando Shunrei teve sua primeira menstruação, o Mestre Ancião percebeu que era hora de ter “aquela conversa” inevitável com suas crianças. Primeira fic da série “Coisas da Vida”.
Series: Coisas da Vida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754329
Kudos: 3





	O Inevitável

Eram pouco mais de quatro e meia da manhã quando Shiryu acordou.

Normalmente o garoto acordaria, tomaria café da manhã com Shunrei e o Mestre, então sairia de casa para cumprir sua primeira tarefa de todos os dias: passar duas horas trabalhando na lavoura, pois, segundo o Mestre, aquilo seria bom para o futuro dele caso não conseguisse a armadura. Começou a fazê-lo por obrigação, mas logo passou a gostar de mexer com a terra e a plantação e iniciar os dias assim o agradava.

Depois do trabalho, iria ao encontro do Mestre Ancião e então começaria seu treino, que incluía meditação, yoga, kung-fu, musculação, dentre outros ensinamentos. Em alguns dias também tinha aulas teóricas de física e outras ciências, além de grego.

Entretanto, esse dia não começou igual aos outros.

Àquela hora, Shunrei já deveria estar de pé, presenteando-o com um dos seus belos sorrisos tímidos e com o café da manhã pronto, mas hoje ela não estava.

Intrigado, Shiryu foi até o quarto dela. Abriu a porta com cuidado e encontrou a menina acordada, mas ainda deitada na cama. Estava encolhida, tinha um olhar assustado e uma expressão que denotava dor.

– O que houve? – perguntou o rapazinho que acabara de fazer treze anos e, a despeito da pouca idade, já exibia músculos torneados e fortes, resultado dos anos de treinamento.

– Desculpe... – ela murmurou. – Não consegui me levantar para fazer seu café.

Com cautela, ele se aproximou da cama um pouco mais.

– Não tem importância. Só quero saber o que está acontecendo com você.

– Eu não sei... Acho que vou morrer.

A declaração pegou Shiryu desprevenido, pois ainda ontem ela parecia bem. Não entendia porque agora ela falava que ia morrer.

– Morrer? Pelo amor de Deus, Shunrei, o que está acontecendo?

– É que eu estou com uma dor muito grande na barriga... e...

Ela hesitou. Shiryu notou o constrangimento, mesmo assim insistiu. Queria ajudá-la, então precisava saber como.

– E? Fala, Shunrei! Estou preocupado com você!

– Estou sangrando... – ela revelou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

– Sangrando? – ele deu uma boa olhada nela mas não viu nenhum traço de sangue. – Onde?

Ela hesitou outra vez.

– Vamos, Shunrei. Se é caso de vida ou morte, você tem que me dizer! Eu só posso ajudar se eu souber!!

– Shiryu... – Shunrei murmurou, e pôs-se a chorar, o que deixou o garoto ainda mais desesperado.

– Fala logo!

– É... aqui... embaixo... você sabe… – ela falou e cobriu o rosto com o lençol de tanta vergonha que sentia.

Shiryu arregalou os olhinhos azuis diante da resposta.

– Ai, meu Deus! O que é que eu faço?

– Só fica aqui comigo… – ela pediu, descobrindo o rosto parcialmente. – Não quero morrer sozinha, Shiryu.

– Não fala assim, Shunrei! Quando começou isso?

– Há uns dois dias, mas era só um pouquinho. Eu achei que tinha me machucado, mas agora estou sangrando muito e dói. Eu vou morrer, não vou?

– Não! – ele disse com uma firmeza indubitável. – Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Fica quietinha aqui. Eu vou chamar o Mestre pra ele vir ficar com você e depois vou buscar ajuda! Você não vai morrer!

– Não demora, Shiryu – ela pediu com um olhar tão triste que o comoveu.

O rapazinho correu até o quarto do Mestre, que já estava acordado, e relatou os fatos quase atropelando as palavras tamanho era seu desespero. O ancião ouviu tudo com atenção e quando Shiryu terminou, ele lhe respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada que deixou o garoto indignado.

– Como o senhor pode rir de uma situação dessas, Mestre? Ela está sangrando, pode morrer!

– Ela não vai morrer, Shiryu! – o velhote exclamou, ainda rindo do desespero do discípulo. – Se for o que eu estou pensando, e deve ser, ela não vai morrer. Ora, eu devia tê-la preparado para esse momento. Erro meu… Seu treinamento me absorveu de tal forma que esqueci que você e a pequena Shunrei estavam crescendo. Desça até o povoado e procure dona Mei-Ling. Diga que eu estou chamando e que é urgente.

– Ela pode ajudar a Shunrei? Não seria melhor ir buscar um médico?

– Não, Shiryu. Ela vai resolver. Enquanto isso, eu vou lá acalmar a menina.

Shiryu assentiu e se apressou para trazer a trazer a mulher. Ainda rindo da inocência dos dois, o Mestre Ancião dirigiu-se ao quarto dela.

– Minha menininha – sussurrou ao entrar no cômodo.

– Mestre, estou morrendo – ela murmurou de volta. Seu tom era tão tristonho que ele compreendeu o desespero de Shiryu.

– Não está, não, pequena Shunrei – ele disse e acariciou a fronte da menina. Um carinho raro, já que ele não era muito de gestos afetuosos.

– Não?

– Não. O que está acontecendo é que você está deixando de ser uma menininha.

– Como assim, Mestre? Não estou entendendo nada.

– Acho que errei em tê-la deixado aqui tão isolada, pequena. Acalme-se. Você já vai saber o que está acontecendo com seu corpo. E você não vai morrer. Ainda vai demorar muito para esse dia chegar. Enquanto isso, vou preparar um chá quentinho para você. Vai aliviar a dor.

O Mestre garantiu com tanta certeza que ela não ia morrer, que Shunrei começou a se acalmar. Quando Shiryu retornou com a mulher, ela já tinha tomado o chá e se sentia melhor, embora ainda estivesse sangrando.

– Bom dia, Dohko! – dona Mei-Ling cumprimentou alegremente. – Há quanto tempo! Segundo o que o rapazinho me contou, a menina cresceu, não é?

– É, ela cresceu. O tempo passa, afinal. Por favor, converse com ela, Mei-Ling. Você vai saber explicar melhor que eu.

– Deixe comigo. E vocês dois saiam daqui que o assunto é de mulheres.

– Ela sempre foi mandona assim – riu o Mestre e deixou o quarto. Shiryu queria ficar, mas um olhar dedona Mei-Ling o fez sair junto com o Ancião.

Mei-Ling sentou-se na beirinha da cama de Shunrei e, terna, começou a falar:

– Então, Shunrei, você não é mais uma menininha… Virou mulher...

– O Mestre disse que sim, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer.

– Isso significa que seu corpo já está pronto para ter um bebê.

A menina fez uma carinha ainda mais confusa.

– Quê? Bebê? Como assim?

– Ah, você ainda não precisa saber dos mínimos detalhes. O que você precisa saber é que vai sangrar todo mês. – Ela tirou da sacola paninhos de algodão e entregou a Shunrei, que olhou intrigada para eles. – Vai ter que usar umas toalhinhas como essas que eu trouxe. Melhor fazer mais algumas.

– Todo mês? Ah, não…

– Ah, sim. Não tem jeito. Todas as mulheres passam por isso, pequena.

– E essa dor?

– É normal sentir alguma cólica. Continue tomando chá quentinho ao longo do dia que você vai se sentir melhor. Vou ensinar algumas ervas que podem ajudar.

– Tá bom – Shunrei respondeu resignada. – Mas o que a senhora quis dizer com ter bebês? Como é que eu vou ter um bebê?

Mei-Ling achava que ela se conformaria com uma explicação vaga, porém viu que ela não se daria por satisfeita tão facilmente.

– Bom, ele ficará dentro da sua barriga por nove meses.

– Nove meses! – Shunrei exclamou. – É muito tempo! E como ele vai entrar?

– Ele entra por onde o sangue sai. E depois de nove meses crescendo, ele sai de você pelo mesmo lugar.

Shunrei tentou imaginar a cena e não conseguiu. E como um bebê ia sair dali?

– Como _exatamente_ ele entra? Não estou entendendo.

– Você não precisa saber agora – impacientou-se Mei-Ling. – Apenas mantenha distância de Shiryu!

A advertência deixou a menina ainda mais confusa que antes e agora ela estava ficando também irritada porque Mei-Ling não lhe dava informações mais claras.

– Por quê? Me explica direito!

– Porque ele também está crescendo!

– Sim, mas ele também vai sangrar e vai poder ter bebê?

– Mas que raio de menina curiosa você é, Shunrei! – ela exclamou bufando. – Não, ele não vai sangrar. E quanto ao bebê, digamos que ele pode fazer um, mas o bebê ficaria dentro de você, entendeu?

– Não, dona Mei-Ling. Não entendi nada.

– Não precisa entender, só mantenha distância dele. É isso. Fale com ele só o necessário. E agora eu vou embora...

– Mas dona Mei-Ling, eu ainda quero saber...

– Depois, depois... – a senhora respondeu. – Agora levante dessa cama, vá se lavar, ponha na calcinha a toalhinha que eu trouxe e troque por outra quando for necessário. Depois trago mais algumas pra você.

Shunrei levantou-se contrariada. Sentia-se melhor, a dor ficara mais suportável, mas estava irritada por causa de todo esse mistério sobre o que estava acontecendo consigo. Foi para o banheiro pisando duro e resmungando.

– Por que os adultos não explicam as coisas direito?

Na sala, Mei-Ling contou a Dohko a conversa que teve com a garota.

– Dohko, falei para ela só o que devia, mas a danadinha é curiosa, queria saber mais.

– É normal ela querer saber, pobrezinha – Dohko suspirou, pensando que ele mesmo teria de dar essa aula a ela. Ou melhor, aos dois, porque Shiryu também precisaria saber. – Obrigado por ter vindo. Mei-Ling. Sempre me socorreu e sou muito grato por isso.

– De nada. Me chame quando precisar. Mas antes de ir quero lhe dar um conselho: separe esses dois. Não os deixe juntos nessa casa. Dohko, isso não vai dar certo. Você ainda vai ter problemas.

– Ah, não é preciso separá-los – ele respondeu rindo. – Você não conhece Shiryu. Ele é incapaz de fazer alguma coisa errada.

– Isso até agora, mas com os hormônios fervilhando, quem garante? Todos os homens são assim. E pelo que pude ver, ele nutre algum sentimento por ela, estava desesperado achando que ela ia morrer. Agora que a Shunrei não é mais criança as coisas se complicarão, pode escrever o que eu estou dizendo.

– Tenho certeza de que não preciso tomar uma medida drástica como essa, Mei-Ling.

– Você é quem sabe. Quando tiver um bebê chorando de madrugada não diga que eu não avisei.

Shiryu disse que estaria na horta cuidando das plantas, mas não resistiu à curiosidade e ficou agachado embaixo da janela do quarto de Shunrei, ouvindo toda a conversa dela com Mei-Ling.

Quando voltou para dentro, o Mestre já estava saindo. Quis perguntar a ele o porquê da preocupação de Mei-Ling, mas não podia entregar sua falta de educação ao ouvir a conversa. O que ele tinha feito afinal para ela mandar que o separassem de Shunrei?

– Shiryu, vá lá ver como Shunrei está – ordenou o ancião. –Depois coma alguma coisa e vá me encontrar na cachoeira. Preciso conversar com você.

– Certo, Mestre – ele assentiu e, cauteloso, entrou no quarto de Shunrei. Ela já estava de pé e penteava os longos cabelos para depois trançá-los.

– Shunrei, está tudo bem? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Sim, estou melhor. Mas a Dona Mei-Ling não quis explicar as coisas direito. Eu não entendi nada.

– O que ela disse? – ele perguntou. Sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha por ter ouvido e fingir que não sabia.

– Que eu virei mulher, que vai sangrar todo mês, que posso ter um bebê, que é para tomar muito chá e que é pra ficar bem longe de você.

– Ela falou isso para o Mestre também. O que eu fiz de errado? Eu não entendo!

– Eu não sei, mas se você fez algo, eu também devo ter feito.

– Que coisa esquisita...

– Pois é.Mas ela me disse que você não vai sangrar, pode ficar tranquilo.

–– Comigo também acontecem coisas esquisitas... – ele comentou num sussurro, mas logo se arrependeu. Alguma coisa dizia que ele não devia comentar esses assuntos com Shunrei. –Deixa pra lá. Vamos fazer algo para comer e depois tenho de ir para a cachoeira. O Mestre disse que quer falar comigo.

Shunrei sobressaltou-se.

– Será que ele vai separar a gente?

– Espero que não – ele disse, vasculhando na mente em busca de algo que possa ter feito de tão grave que fosse esse o castigo.

Shunrei deu um suspiro e os dois foram para a cozinha. Rapidamente, ela preparou dois sanduíches que eles comeram com chá e Shiryu saiu ao encontro do Mestre. Encontrou-o na pedra onde costumava meditar todos os dias e de onde transmitia seus ensinamentos para o jovem discípulo.

– Bom, acho que já devíamos ter tido essa conversa antes – ele começou. – Mas ainda é tempo. Shunrei comentou o que Mei-Ling disse a ela?

– Sim… – ele respondeu, novamente envergonhando-se por ter ouvido a conversa. – Alguma coisa sobre bebês e ter de ficar longe de mim. Ela não entendeu e eu também não...

– Pois é. O que ela quis dizer é que você e Shunrei cresceram e que, juntos, já estão prontos para fazerem um bebê. Do ponto de vista fisiológico, claro, porque vocês ainda não têm idade para isso.

– Como assim, fazer um bebê?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Dohko queria rir da inocência dele, mas compreendeu. Estava isolado na montanha, não tinha contato com outros meninos com quem pudesse conversar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa _estranha_ com você nos últimos tempos?

– Erh... sim… – ele respondeu sentindo o rosto arder de tanta vergonha. – Como o senhor sabe?

– Shunrei me contou que você não tem deixado ela lavar suas roupas algumas vezes, especialmente os pijamas. Ela acha que você andou fazendo xixi na cama, mas eu imagino que não seja isso.

Shiryu fez uma careta. Era constrangedor demais saber que seu segredo não era tão secreto quanto ele pensava e agora tinha que falar sobre ele.

– Bom, é que um dia eu acordei com… com aquela coisa na roupa de baixo… E aconteceu outra vezes... quando estou acordado, também sinto umas coisas estranhas, mas consigo me controlar... Bom, uma vez, na cachoeira eu não consegui… e... aconteceu…

Ele quase confessou que nessa vez na cachoeira, estava espiando Shunrei banhar-se. Ele já a tinha visto despida outras vezes, ela costumava nada assim, mas agora o corpo dela estava diferente… Ganhou contornos arrendondados e o peito já não era mais reto como o dele.

O Mestre queria ficar sério mas não conseguiu. Lembrou-se de quando tinha a mesma idade e passou pelas mesmas coisas. Então decidiu falar com o jovem discípulo claramente, explicando-lhe tudo com calma e dispondo-se a esclarecer qualquer dúvida.

– É essa coisa que saiu de você que faz os bebês, filho – ele começou. – Você também cresceu. Aquilo foi a sua primeira ejaculação e o que saiu foi o seu esperma. Já ouviu essa palavra nas aulas de grego.

– _Sperma_ – ele repetiu. – Semente.

– Sim. Semente. E o que aconteceu com Shunrei hoje se chama menstruação. Significa que a partir de agora, o corpo dela está apto a gerar um bebê. Quando isso não acontece, no mês seguinte ela sangra de novo.

Shiryu estava tremendamente envergonhado, mas ouvia tudo com atenção.

O Mestre também experimentava sua cota de vergonha, mas não podia mais deixar os dois na ignorânciae pretendia ter uma conversa semelhante com Shunrei outro dia.

– O que acontece é que quando um homem e uma mulher se amam – ele continuou – as coisas podem ficar… interessantes… Eles trocam beijos, carícias e a coisa vai evoluindo até o sexo. Bom, não é necessário que haja amor, às vezes essas duas pessoas só querem aplacar o desejo… Enfim, com amor ou não, as pessoas ficam juntas de modo íntimo, e o homem coloca o pênis dentro da mulher. E depois de algum tempo acontece o que tem acontecido com você algumas noites. Ele derrama sua semente dentro dela, fecunda um óvulo, que vira um bebê. – Ele falava calmamente, quase sorrindo, tentando parecer natural. –E o bebê cresce dentro da mulher por nove meses e então nasce.Fazer isso é muito bom, é maravilhoso, mas tem hora certa. Só deve acontecer quando os dois envolvidos são adultos e sabem o que querem.Você e Shunrei são jovens demais! Por isso, Mei-Ling sugeriu separá-los, mas eu sei que posso confiar em você, não posso?

Shiryu olhava para o Mestre com os olhos arregalados.

– Sim, Mestre – ele respondeu. –Eu nunca vou desrespeitá-la.

O Mestre pensou que “nunca” era tempo demais, bastavam alguns anos, mas não diria isso a ele.

– Por ora, se sentir vontade, pode e deve se aliviar sozinho. E não se sinta culpado por isso. É normal, natural, faz parte do processo de crescimento e conhecimento.

Shiryu só queria cavar um buraco na rocha e sumir.

– Alguma dúvida?

O garoto ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, queria saber mais sobre tudo, sobre o que sentia por Shunrei, sobre aquela vontade de beijá-la, sobre o que sentiu naquele dia na cachoeira, que era o mesmo que estava sentindo agora ao imaginar duas pessoas tendo intimidades... Já estava curvando-se um pouco para esconder que pensar nessas coisas estava mexendo consigo, por isso achou mais prudente encerrar o assunto. Faria mais perguntas em outra ocasião.

– O senhor não tem com o que se preocupar – acrescentou. – Eu respeito muito o senhor e respeito a Shunrei.

– Eu sei. Agora vá treinar no bosque de bambu aqueles golpes que ensinei, sim? Depois me encontre de novo aqui e iremos almoçar em casa com ela.

– Sim, Mestre – ele assentiu respeitosamente e saiu correndo das vistas do ancião.

Ali perto, bem escondida atrás de uma moita, Shunrei ouviu toda a conversa dos dois e voltou para casa digerindo tudo que acabara de ouvir. Homem, mulher, beijos, carícias, amor, com amor ou não, esperma, semente, e era essa semente que fazia o bebê quando o homem colocava o pênis dentro da mulher… De repente, muita coisa começou a fazer sentido e, apesar de ainda haver muito a compreender, ela ficou aliviada por ter informações menos vagas que as de dona Mei-Ling.

Aliviou-se também por ver que o Mestre não tinha intenção desepará-la de Shiryu.

– Eu não vou ficar longe dele! – falou consigo mesma. – Não vou! Pelo menos não agora. Já basta saber que ele pode ir embora quando acabar de treinar. Eu queria que esse treinamento não acabasse nunca – revoltou-se a mocinha, para logo em seguida redimir-se. – Não, não. Perdão, meu Deus. Eu sei que ele sofre, que se machuca. Não quero que aconteçam essas coisas com ele para sempre, mas também não sei como vai ser minha vida longe dele. Só não quero descobrir isso agora, que ainda tem mais de um ano de treinamento... Eu gosto tanto dele…Eu tenho muito amor por ele.

Ela sorriu ao pensar no que acabou de dizer. Era isso, ela amava o garoto japonês desde o dia que ele pisou em Rozan. Tinha sido imediato, foi pôr os olhos nele para gostar automaticamente e o sentimento só cresceu ao longo dos anos. Agora era impossível imaginar uma vida sem ele por perto, sem o calorzinho que dava no coração quando estavam juntos.

Preparou o almoço dos dois pensando nesse amor. Quando já ia preparar as cestinhas com o almoço do Mestre e de Shiryu, eles voltaram para casa. Ela os recebeu aflita, achando que a mudança na rotina era por algum motivo ruim.

– Vou ter que ir pra outro lugar? – perguntou nervosa.

– Calma, pequena Shunrei! – o Mestre lhe disse. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Ninguém vai. Só viemos almoçar em casa com você.

Ela deu um longo suspiro de alívio e começou a arrumar a mesa para servir a refeição. Shiryu ofereceu-se para ajudar, enquanto o Mestre se acomodou no sofá para esperar.

– Está tudo bem – ele sussurrou procurando acalmá-la com um sorrisinho meio desajeitado. – Eu não vou embora agora… Ele me explicou umas coisas, foi só isso…

– Eu ouvi – ela sussurrou de volta. – Eu estava lá escondida.

Shiryu corou e deu uma rápida olhada para o Mestre, que pareceu distraído.

– Ouviu tudo? – ele perguntou. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ter feito ao Mestre as perguntas que queria fazer. – Tudo mesmo?

– Sim… – ela deu uma risadinha tapando a boca com as mãos. – Agora entendi porque às vezes você não deixa que eu lave seu pijama.

– Shunrei…

Shiryu abaixou o olhar e novamente desejou o buraco onde se enfiar e desaparecer.

– Tudo bem. Não precisa mais ter vergonha… Agora está tudo explicado. Eu com a minha coisa e você com a sua.

Ela falou com a naturalidade de quem, apesar das mudanças repentinas em seu corpo, ainda era uma criança. Shiryu olhou para ela edeu um sorrisinho envergonhado, que ela correspondeu com um doce sorriso de cumplicidade.

Da sala, o Mestre Ancião fingia distração enquanto os observava com olhos e ouvidos atentos.Suas crianças finalmente estavam crescendo.

Já era velho demais para lidar com um bebêquando encontrou Shunrei na floresta, mesmo assimtrouxe-a para casa. Mei-Ling insistiu para que ele a deixasse levar a menina para um orfanato mas o Mestre estava firme na decisão de criá-la. Apesar de não concordar, ela o ajudou nos primeiros anos da menina e ainda ajudava sempre que era preciso.

Anos depois, quando aceitou receber um discípulo para treinar. Sabia que viria um menino quase da idade de Shunrei e esperava criá-los como irmãos, torcendo para que tivessem uma relação harmoniosa que não lhe causasse muitos aborrecimentos.

Então, quando o educado garotinho japonês chegou e disse seu nome, o Mestre Ancião imediatamente abriu um largo sorriso. Qualquer criança poderia ter sido sorteada para vir treinar em Rozan, mas foi justamente ele, o menino que tinha o dragão no nome.

E quando o pequeno Shiryu foi apresentado a Shunrei e ela, ainda aos sete anos, olhou para ele com olhos de amor, o Mestre Ancião viu com clareza a trama bordada pelo destino. Nada disso era coincidência. Eles não seriam criados como irmãos porque o destino traçou para eles outra história.

Qualquer pessoa poderia tê-la encontrado na floresta, mas foi ele, um velho cavaleiro de ouro, porque esses dois _tinham_ que se encontrar.

– Foram feitos um para o outro – ele murmurou na época e tornou a murmurar agora enquanto os observava arrumando a mesa. – Estava escrito. Era inevitável.

O Mestre sorriu imaginando os filhos lindos que eles teriam algum dia, em um futuro bem distante. 


End file.
